


It Only Takes A Taste

by sskkyyrraa



Series: take me down like a domino [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 16:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13299156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sskkyyrraa/pseuds/sskkyyrraa
Summary: "The big idiot left his phone on the train and some guy’s trying to return it.”In which Magnus loses his phone, Kravitz is a good samaritan, and Taako shares.





	1. Chapter 1

Taako bends over to pull the biscotti out of the oven, rags wrapped around his hands. His phone, tucked into his waistband, vibrates furiously with a call. A quick glance down tells him that it’s Magnus. He sets the tray down on the counter and slips out his phone, checking his notifications while he transfers the cookies on a cooling rack.

There are three texts and now a missed call from Magnus. Taako can’t imagine what’s so important that he had to triple text and call him at 8am. Shouldn’t he be at work by now? Taako swipes his thumb across his screen to open the text but he’s interrupted by a second call from Magnus.

“This better be good, Magnus,” Taako says, tucking his phone between his cheek and shoulder as he throws the tray into the sink. He unties and removes his apron, hanging it up on hook on the wall. He makes a mental note to throw it in the laundry later tonight; the thing is filthy.

“Oh, sorry. I’m not, uh, Magnus,” says Not-Magnus. Taako blinks, pulling his phone away and checking the caller ID. Yup, Magnus’s name and picture are clearly displayed on the screen.

“Okay…” Taako says slowly. He puts the phone back up to his ear. “Then who _are_ you?”

“Sorry,” the voice repeats. He’s got a terrible cockney accent and Taako can hear the rumbling of the subway in the background. “I’m Kravitz. Magnus, uh, I guess, left his phone on the train. I sort of just tried the most recent called.”

“I’m Magnus’s most recently called?” Magnus had called last night to ask if pink was good or bad in a chicken sandwich. Taako had ended up just heading over and cooking him and Julia dinner.

“Apparently,” Kravitz’s reply is dry. “Do you know if there’s some way to contact him? So he can get his phone back?”

“Oh, shit, yeah. Lemme, uh-- I’ll call his wife. Give me a minute. Text me your number, it’ll be easier that way,” Taako says. He doesn’t wait for a reply, just hangs out and pulls up Julia’s number. While the phone rings, he digs through his cabinets for a serving plate. He finds a round, red one. It’s simple but it’ll make a good contrast for the almond biscotti. He works on splaying the cookies around the edge with another circle in the middle.

“Hi, Taako!” Julia sounds bright and way too cheerful for this early in the morning. She’s probably been up since Magnus left for work.

“Hey, Jules. Is Magnus working at the shop today?” She hums and rustles through some paper.

“Nah, he’s on site today. Kitchen remodel down on Hart Ave. Why? If you bring him lunch I want lunch, too!” Taako laughs.

“No way! The big idiot left his phone on the train and some guy’s trying to return it.”

“Oh, that Magnus,” Julia sighs. “Well, I’m already at the shop and no one’s scheduled to come in till noon. Where is he? Do you think you can pick it up?”

“ _Julia_ ,” he whines. “It’s _cold_ out.”

“Please, Taako. I’ll buy you coffee from that fancy place you like.”

“Two coffees and you let me borrow that silver bag this weekend.”

“Deal.”

Taako and Julia hang up simultaneously. Taako crunches into a cookie and shoves a few in a paper bag. He throws a chunky knit sweater over his dress and leggings and tosses an oversized scarf over his shoulders. He considers a hat but opts out, instead pulling his hair up into a big bun. He finishes his look with boots and a pair of sunglasses.

Making sure he has his keys and wallet, he taps out a quick response to Kravitz and heads out into the cold.

 

 

 

_\-- Hello, this is Kravitz._

_\-- The guy with your friend’s phone._

_\-- Not in a stolen way. I’m trying to return it._

 

_\-- where u at im coming to pick it up_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i finished this a lot faster than i thought i would. depression who?

Kravitz, Taako finds out, is only a few stops away on the same line that’s on his street. Apparently, he was just getting off work and didn’t mind just waiting at the current stop. Taako steps off the train with the crowd, fighting to get against a wall to find his bearings and call Kravitz. 

“I’m here. What are you wearing?” Taako can’t help but snort at his own laugh. He rises on his toes and tries to look above the crowd for some sort of clue.

“Uh, white button up and black slacks? I have a backpa--”

“We’re on the subway during the tail end of rush hour. Everyone’s wearing black and white, my dude. Look for me, I’m the pretty one in blue,” Taako says dismissively. He hones in on a bench and darts towards it, expertly weaving through the crowd. He stands on it, ignoring the disapproving look of the elderly woman also sitting on the bench. He does a little spin, skirt flaring, to keep warm and bring attention to him. No one gives him a second glance.

“Oh, okay. I think-- I see you. Hold on, I’m getting there. Turn around, yeah?” The crowd has started to thin out and when Taako turns around his can see a dark skinned man with white shirt sleeves pushed up, moving determinedly with a phone held up his ear. He walks with long, purposeful strides towards Taako. He stops in front of the bench and stares up at Taako. Slowly he lowers his phone and blinks.

“Hello?” He’s still trying for the terrible fake accent. His cheeks are flushed and his eyebrows are knit in confusion. Taako thinks he should be arrested for indecent exposure for showing off those arms with no jacket when it’s barely above 30 degrees out. Taako gives him another quick once over and smiles, slow like molasses.

“Hey there,” he says. Taako tucks his phone away somewhere in the folds of his clothes and steps down from the bench. As much as he loves having the higher ground, he also knows it’s not quite his best angle. “Kravitz?”

“Yes. You’re uh, Ta--”

“”Taako. Yes, like the food.” Kravitz doesn’t ask any further questions but he smiles and seems to relax a bit. He stares for a bit longer, eyes taking in the entirety that is Taako. Taako raises his eyebrows. “Do you--?”

“Oh! Right, right. The phone! Sorry! Here!” Kravitz fumbles with slinging his backpack around and off his shoulder and pulling a phone from one of the side pockets. He holds it out for Taako to take. Taako takes it. It seems to be all in one place and not obviously tampered with. He hides it away in another fold and smiles again, this time a bit more sincere. Kravitz sharply inhales through his nose.

“Thanks, man, ‘preciate it. Magnus is always losing this thing. He probably doesn’t even know it’s gone,” Taako says. He wraps his arms around himself. He knows he should leave but it’s hard to look away from that jawline, or those eyes. He tightens his fist around the paper bag and gasps. He shoves it forward. “Here. I made these. They’re almond biscotti; you don’t have any allergies do you?”

Kravitz’s eyebrows shoot up and he takes the bag, opening it curiously. 

“No, no. I-- Thank you. You didn’t have to,” he says. He folds it again, shoving it into his backpack for later. 

“And you didn’t have to go out of your way to return some stranger’s phone.” Taako reaches out and squeezes his arm. He’s cold but more importantly he’s  _ jacked _ . He really doesn’t want to let go. “I gotta go. I’ll see you around, handsome.”

“Oh, alright. Uhm, bye,” Kravitz says, rubbing the back of his neck. Taako winks and spins around on a heel. 

“Let me know what you think of those cookies. It’s a new recipe I’m working on.”

 

_ \-- You made these cookies? _

_ \-- sure did homie whattya think _

_ \-- Taako, these are incredible.  _

_ \-- well wait til u see how good my dinners are _

_ \-- Are you asking me out? _

_ \-- depends on ur answer _

_ \-- Yes. _

_ \-- cool _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you! pls comment and i'll write more fics! follow me on tumblr lesbianwario or twitter sskkyyrraa

**Author's Note:**

> im just out here having a good time. leave a comment so i actually finish this bad boy bc i think itll be cute. 
> 
> follow me on tumblr lesbianwario or twitter sskkyyrraa


End file.
